I do
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: One shot sequel to Will you. The big day is here and nothing can go wrong.


**What? Did you really think I'd not make a sequel to "Will you"? I'm so hurt.**

**Rated T for the groom, his men's, and best man's language.**

.

.

.

.

Everything was ready. The cathedral and guild was cleaned from top to bottom. Hundreds, if not thousands of blue bells and jasmine decorated the two buildings. The ceiling of both buildings had glass figurines of fairies hanging from beams and in front of windows.

.

"One hour left," He murmured while pacing and tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Gray watched his friend dully. Three of the four groomsmen were 'ensuring' that the groom did not ruin the suit or get over excited at their teammate's request while Loke, the fourth man, was showing the Spirit King, in human size form, around.

"The priest and master are not going to be happy if you burn a hole in the floor, flame breath." He joked.

"Shut up striper." Natsu shot back before slouching in the nearest chair.

Happy floated over to his best friend. "Natsu, Lucy won't be happy if your suit gets wrinkled."

Natsu groaned and sat up a little straighter. "Why couldn't we have just done this at the guild?"

"The wedding is for the woman. She gets to call the shots." Gajeel commented from his spot in the corner.

Natsu pouted slightly. "Then why on earth did everyone have to show up three hours before the set time?"

"Good point," Happy sat on the back of Natsu's chair.

"Don't know why we guys had to be here this early." Gray admitted, "Women are the only creatures on this planet that take three hours to get ready."

"Blondie has us all on groom watch to make sure he didn't show up late, hair a mess, and with his suit ruined- Or try to sneak a peek of her before the ceremony." Gajeel added.

Natsu groaned at the small reminder of the last few weeks. No missions, no training, no bar fights, no magic, and (in his mind the worst of the 'nos') no sneaking into her apartment. (Loke was trusted with the job of making sure that Natsu didn't sneak in.) He mentally cursed whoever gave Lucy the idea that there was a possibility of him being in bandages on their wedding day. 'I'm careful…er.'

"I can't wait till this is over." He groaned and rested his chin on his palm.

Gajeel scoffed. "You have nothing to complain about, pinkie. It's all the men in Fairy Tail who have enough to complain about."

Natsu glanced at the fellow dragon slayer, raising a brow.

The iron mage rubbed his neck. "You set the bar way to damn high. Now Levy's expecting my proposal to be over the top romantic." He complained and Gray nodded as the ice mage was reminded of Juvia's conversation with a few girls in the guild.

Natsu grinned before cracking up laughing.

"Shut the fuck up! It isn't funny!" Gajeel fumed.

Natsu laughed harder and when he was able to breathe he looked at the iron mage. "I keep telling you that giving it to her in a book is the easiest way."

Gray snorted before covering his mouth and biting his cheek to keep from laughing as the image of a paperback book having an overly raised bookmark somewhere in the middle…providing the ring didn't fall out of the book.

Gajeel glared at the fire mage. "You are so lucky Bookworm and Blondie made us make a truce."

Natsu's grin didn't leave his face. "Or maybe attaching the ring to Drake's stuffed dragon would be easier."

"That's it!" The iron mage declared and dragged the fire mage outside. The man's button was pressed too far when his son got involved.

Gray sighed as he watched the two rivals/friends go out into the street. "Lucy's going to kill us…"

.

.

.

.

When the bridal party heard shouts, taunts, and curses they all froze.

"Natsu" Lucy groaned from her spot in the chair. It took all of her self-control not to hide her face in her hands. If she had, her makeup would be ruined.

Levy peeked out the window and frowned. "Correction, Gajeel." She sighed and set her almost two year old son down.

"Great," Lucy sighed and looked at the guild master and Loke. "Please calm them down."

The lion spirit nodded and smirked teasingly. "Alright, but I hate to say 'I told you so' if you see him with a bandage or two."

Makarov smacked the spirit upside the head before dragging him outside to help him calm the two dragon slayers down. While the old man was at it he picked up Drake and smiled at the boy.

"Let's go see daddy." He told the toddler and the boy squealed in delight.

The Spirit King chuckled as he watched the two mages not attack each other, neither hit or touched the other but insults were tossed back and forth.

"To be honest Lu, I'm surprised those two lasted a whole night and day without mishap." Levy confessed before going back to the mirror to help Mirajane with Lucy's hair.

"Guess that is something to celebrate over." Lucy giggled while Juvia carefully sprayed tiny amounts of rose water on her hair to act as hair spray. All of the women giggled at the vow the four mages had made the day before. Guard Natsu in his house and make sure that the groom got to Kardia Cathedral without seeing Lucy and without ruining his suit.

Erza chuckled when she looked out the window. "At least they're both keeping the 'don't beat Natsu' rule."

The Spirit King joined the mage in laughter. "That is something to be thankful for."

.

.

.

.

"Shut up!" Gajeel fumed. Levy's clear threat the only reason he wasn't touching the fire mage.

Natsu laughed at the iron mage so hard he doubled over.

"I said shut up!"

*Thwack…Thwack*

"Both of you shut up and settle down!" Makarov scolded the two mages while they rubbed the back of their heads. Behind him Loke ushered guests inside and away from the scene the best man and groom were making. Wordlessly, the elderly man dropped Drake into his father's arms to act as the mage's "chill pill". Since, the dragon slayer refused to be violent whenever his son was in his arms or in the room.

Both men looked at the guild master guiltily, bracing themselves for a tongue lashing.

"This is not the guild hall and this is **not** the day for a brawl. I don't care if it's just insults." The elderly man's arms extended to poke at the chests of both men. "You will behave."

Natsu sighed and nodded, "Aye."

"Gajeel," Makarov looked at the mage.

"Sure, whatever," The man huffed and adjusted his blue haired, red eyed, son on his hip.

Makarov smiled, "Now, go inside and play nicely for the next fifteen minutes." He stated before going back inside. The man made a gesture that instantly made both mages rush to get back inside lest the elderly man drag them inside by the ear.

.

.

When the cathedral was full Natsu resisted the urge to pace. Instead he resorted to tapping his foot.

'Two minutes…' He glanced at his watch. 'Almost there, another few minutes and this will all be over with.'

"Unc' Nat'u"

Natsu smiled down at Drake when the toddler tugged on his pant leg. "Hey, how's the little dragon doing?"

"Momma gone." The boy glanced around for his mother.

"Momma's with Aunty Lucy." Natsu reminded the boy.

Drake smiled, "Aun'y Lu pretty."

"C'mon Drake we gotta go." Gajeel called to his son as he followed the other groom's men to the front of the cathedral.

"See you soon little dragon." Natsu smiled and watched his nephew run after his father. 'He and Levy better be the next couple to get hitched.' Natsu inwardly chuckled as he moved to stand next to Makarov. 'We'll all band together and beat him senseless if they aren't.'

When Lyra started singing a simple melody he stood up straighter. Watching and waiting for Lucy.

.

.

Lucy rested a hand over her hammering heart as she watched Loke and Erza go down the aisle. Freed and Macao took a hold of the doors, ready to open and close the door for the bride.

The Spirit King smiled down at her while offering his arm. "Ready to shine?"

She drew a deep breath as Lyra's melody faded and the traditional wedding march resounded.

"I am," She smiled and took the arm just before Freed and Macao opened the doors as wide as they would go.

.

He was breathless when he saw his bride. Lucy's gown was the most elegant and delicate looking thing in the world. The fabric was pure white and covered in elegant needlework designs that looked like stars. The neck of the dress was nonexistent since the only thing attaching the front to the back over the shoulders was two delicate strips of lace that hung from the edge of her shoulder. Lucy's blond hair barely ghosted over the pale skin of her shoulders from the elaborate up do and tiara Mirajane made from blue bells. The hem had very pale blue needlework. The shade was so pale he didn't realize it was a shade of extremely light baby blue until she reached the bottom of the steps, two feet away from him. He took two steps down to stand in front of the Spirit King.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Makarov asked.

"I, in place of her father," The Spirit King declared proudly before placing Lucy's hand in Natsu's. He winked at the fire mage, whispering low while giving Natsu's shoulder one proud pat. "Treat her like a princess."

Natsu grinned. "No need to tell a dragon that." He joked in a whisper before walking up the steps with Lucy.

Makarov looked between the two with a smile before closing the book the priest had loaned for the occasion.

"I could go on with the traditional way of things. Mumbling on about what marriage is and isn't, and to give the history of these two. But the two mages you see before you, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, have proved to be anything and everything but traditional. These two have been comrades ever since dear Lucy joined Fairy Tail. You have protected each other, cried together, and spilt blood for the happiness of each other and your comrades. No traditional couple goes through all of that as equals." He once again looked at his two children. "Nothing brings me more pride than to see how far your bonds of trust and love can go and to watch you two grow and mature into the two mages that stand before me."

Makarov gestured for the rings to be brought forth. Both Lucy and Natsu turned around to take the rings from Drake who had been protecting his treasured cargo on the pillow. They smiled at the boy before he went to go sit down.

"Natsu, son of Igneel, do you take Lucy to be your wife? To protect and hold, in happiness and chaos, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, in life and death- until the end of time?" Makarov read off of the vows the couple had wrote up.

"I do," He stated and slipped the simple silver ring on Lucy's finger.

Makarov turned to Lucy. "Lucy, daughter of Jude, do you take Natsu as your husband? To protect and hold, in happiness and…anger," Makarov squinted as he continued reading the two extra lines Natsu had wrote for Lucy's vows.

Lucy shot Natsu a dirty look as the man bit his lip to keep from laughing. 'I can't believe you did that.'

"…In health, in life and death- until the end of time?"

"I do," Lucy stated and slipped the gold and silver ring on Natsu's finger.

Makarov grinned and hopped down from the stool he had been standing on. The couple blinked at him, waiting for the last words.

"Well what are you waiting for brat? Kiss your wife."

Natsu grinned and pulled Lucy against his chest, taking her off guard before kissing her.

Everyone in the cathedral cheered long after the couple parted, shutting up only when Makarov when giant before going back to normal size.

"As your guild master, it brings me much joy to declare you two as man and wife." He stated loudly, "Now, to the guild all drinks are on the groom!"

All the men cheered in joy before making a mad dash to the guild across town.

"Hey!" Natsu shook a fist at the retreating backs of his guild mates.

Lucy giggled and turned her husband's face to kiss him once more. "C'mon we can run faster than them."

Natsu grinned and picked Lucy up before running off to the guild. His grin grew wider as he heard the rest of their friends crack up laughing before following.

He kissed her hair, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

She smiled up at him, "Remind me."

He grinned and kissed her lips shortly before bursting into the guild. When they parted he smirked softly as their song started to play.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Dragneel?" He whispered. His heart burst at the joy that came with calling her that.

She smiled and jumped out of his arms. "Of course, Mr. Dragneel," She curtsied and took his hand.

All of their guild mates clapped as they had their first dance as husband and wife.

.

.

**Might make one more short to this fluffy story and a side story about my other favorite couple in Fairy Tail ;)**

**I originally planned a scene where Natsu was arguing with Gajeel over who's the best man (Gajeel's complaint being that his bookworm would be escorted by Happy and that he refused to escort Erza instead of Levy) but it didn't fit with the plot. Thousand thanks to my boyfriend for the line "In life and death" (it's a line he gave me once about marriage vows that inspired this sequel).**

**R&R ;)**


End file.
